onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Kozuki Hiyori
|occupation = Oiran }} Komurasaki is an oiran living in Wano Country, having the highest rank of all of them. Appearance Komurasaki is a slim woman who appears average in height but wears geta to make her look very tall. Her dark hair is extremely adorned, with multiple flowers and pins attached to it. She wears an extremely opulent furisode kimono that sparkles in the sunlight, with the sleeve adorned with a peacock and flowers on it. Her appearance is considered by many to be amazingly beautiful to the point where men are blinded or pass out by trying to gaze at her. Personality Komurasaki seems to be kind to those she is close to, such as her kamuro Toko. However, she is also extremely greedy and materialistic, exploiting those enamored with her into funding her lavish lifestyle. After successfully swindling her victims, she treats them very coldly without any compassion or remorse, saying that she despises the poor. She is also a misandrist as she referred to men as dogs whose only worth is giving her money. Relationships Subordinates Komurasaki has many subordinates serving her whom are fully aware of her true nature, as they would sadistically laugh and mock all of her victims who had been fooled into giving her all of their money. Toko Komurasaki is very affectionate with her personal Kamuro, Toko, as she was worried when the latter went off to try Sanji's famous Soba without informing her. Toko is very dutiful towards Komurasaki and faithfully serves her. Men A ruthless misandrist, Komurasaki utterly despised men who she insultingly referred as dogs whose only worth is giving her money. Thus, she has no qualms cheating certain men such as Bingo of their entire wealth, manipulating them into selling off their assets and even their own families to fund her lavish lifestyle, and after they are finally reduced to poverty, she would sarcastically thank them while revealing that she had squandered all of the money they gave her, much to their despair. When her victims attempted revenge, she would cruelly mock them for their poverty, stating they are worthless to her now without any remorse. However, Komurasaki is subservient towards powerful men who held great political authority in Wano such as her clients Kyoshiro and the Shogun Kurozumi Orochi. When serving Orochi in his banquet, she meekly reciprocated the latter's enthusiasm and sat next to the Orochi, even allowing him to hug her. Flower Capital Citizens Due to her great beauty, refined charisma, and mannerism as the highest ranking courtesan of Wano, Komurasaki is immensely popular among the citizens who live in the Flower Capital, having been described by a fellow courtesan as the dream of all men and perfection of all women in Wano. While proceeding to Orochi's palace, many men and women gathered to see and cheer for Komurasaki while captivated by her beauty. They respectfully referred to her as Komurasaki-sama. Abilities and Powers Deception and Trickery Komurasai has shown to be an extremely crafty manipulator, using her beauty in conjunction with superior acting skills to deceive men into giving her all their wealth. Physical Abilities Komurasaki has shown great balance and leg strength to walk with extremely tall geta sandals without any strain. History Past During her career, Komurasaki courted several men, claiming to want her freedom purchased before the shogun Orochi took her and agreeing to go with each man if they managed to do this. The men gave up everything they had to raise the money, which they put in her possession. However, Komurasaki spent the money and cast the men aside after they had contributed the amount she requested, leaving them without anything. Wano Country Arc Komurasaki was chosen by the shogun of Wano, Kurozumi Orochi, to perform her services at his banquet. She made her way through the streets of the Flower Capital as the citizens gazed at her in awe, and she was joined by her kamuro Toko who had come late to the procession. She was then confronted by some men whom she had swindled, but her guard defeated them. As the men cried in anguish, she mocked and degraded them as she walked away from them. She later made it to Orochi's palace. At the banquet hall, she sat next to Orochi. Trivia *An oiran is a Japanese courtesan, which is a prostitute and entertainer. *When O-Robi's master talked about Komurasaki, a silhouette resembling the women playing the shamisen appears at the beginning and closing of the Wano Country Arc acts. *Her name may be derived from Miura-ya Komurasaki, a real life Oiran from the Edo period with a tragic love story that is immortalized in the painting of Kitagawa Utamaro named "The Lovers Miura-ya Komurasaki and Shirai Gonpachi". In that story, the man, Hirai, also committed crimes to buy her freedom, but Komurasaki truly loved him and committed suicide when his actions resulted in his death, unlike this Komurasaki. References Site Navigation ca:Komurasaki fr:Komurasaki pl:Komurasaki pt-br:Komurasaki ru:Комурасаки it:Komurasaki Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Flower Capital Characters